


Coffee at 3am

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: Avenger Universe Unrelated Short Stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Coffee at 3am, Coffee worshippers, Gen, Humour, Missions at three am, Ridiculous, Sweet, bonding over coffee, recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘Their flats are opposite each other and her kitchen window faces his kitchen so they always see each other making coffee at 3am’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee at 3am

February 11

 

 Clint had to get up at three in the morning. Again. Seriously, could Fury not wait for a more decent hour to inform him of an urgent mission? Nope. So there he was, making coffee at 3 am. At least he was not alone. Out of the open window, in the flat facing his, also with an open window, he could see a woman with ash blonde hair also making coffee, wearing pink pajamas with Hello Kitty on them.

 Clint, with the help of his sleep-deprived brain, decided to strike up a one-sided conversation about the unfairness of bosses, life and whether god really did invent coffee. He almost forgot all about it when he left the flat.

 

April 23

 

 It was another early morning mission, but Clint needed no wake-up call, as he was already up, making coffee. It had become sort of a ritual every morning, to make coffee at 3am and talk at his neighbour. Not with, _at_.

In the beginning, he was unsure of why he did it, as she never deigned to reply. However, after two weeks, when he was complaining about the lack of his favourite coffee, he got a coffee-capsule chucked at his head through the window. After that, she started shouting back. She was fun, and interesting, and nice, with a sense of humour the colour of oil. He met her in daytime once, when she pulled a kid out of the way of a car.

 

May 15

 

She had moved away a week ago with no warning. Just left. He still got up at 3am in the morning to make coffee, just to remember her.

 

September 14, next year

 

He was on a mission to kill the Black Widow. While she had done no hostile actions to SHIELD over the last three years, and the Red Room had gone silent, Fury wanted to eliminate any chance that she would return to work for them. The Widow was mostly attacking Red-Room style organizations, actually, and Clint was all for her doing it, but Fury did not want a wild-card.

It was three in the morning, and he was drinking coffee while perched on the top of the building, ready to shoot. His mark had just gone into a cafe to get coffee. It was an odd time to get coffee, and she did it every day. It made her predictable, which was how they found her. She came out. He saw her face, just as he was about to shoot.

Well, Coulson had made a different call about Clint, once upon a time. Now he'll do the same.

"Hey, Widow. What do you think about joining SHIELD?" He shouted, not daring to think about the consequences of his words. She looked up. He saw the moment she recognised him.

"How’s the coffee?"

"Good."

"I’m in."

 

December 12

Fury had thrown a fit, which Clint privately called a tantrum, when he brought he Widow in. Coulson had managed to calm him down, and convince Fury of her usefulness. After a month of tests, she was allowed to work in the field, and Coulson paired them up.

They still drank coffee at three in the morning, except they now did it in Coulson’s kitchen. They had managed to do it for two weeks undetected, before Coulson noticed that someone kept using his kitchen to make coffee, and caught them. He started drinking with them.

They were drinking it now, and discussing the probability of Fury having a heart attack if they decorated his office with pink, red, and green tinsel.


End file.
